The Crystal Tower ¦ Final Fantasy III 29
The party battles in the Sylx Tower where Joof turns everything to stone, and the party's friends arrive to help. Synopsis Jared heads back into Sylx Tower. Jared went back to the airship and made preparations. Jared was not ready for a back attack. The party is maxed out on hi potions, and the spellcasters have all their spells. Ian now has some summons. Jared has played this dungeon in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, so he has an idea where he is going. Jared believes he is close to the end of the game, but is expecting to go to the Dark World. Jared doesn't want to be playing with the best possible party. He wants to play with Peeb, Jerd, Joof and Ian. The Sylx Key opens a door. Jared likes the Platinal's cape. Most of the enemies can be turned into stone, eliminating a lot of threats. Jared is ammused by the name Qumqum, and tells himself to grow up. Jared insults the Shinobi's green swords and orange armor. Jared lists all the powerful end-game items that each of the characters have, wondering what he could possibly still need to find. The party finds another Elder staff, allowing Ian to duelweild elder staffs. A red dragon shows up. Shiva is summoned, but doesn't help much. Joof tries to turn it to stone, which works after a few turns. Now the party has a dragon statue! Jared continues to make fun of the qumqums. Joof turns everything into stone. Jared was forewarned about the grinding in this game. Jared disagrees, as he never had to grind for a long time with one exception with Bahemoth. Getting all job levels up is a grind. People say that a lot about older games, but Jared believes that it is because we were kids and didn't know how to strategize better. Jared notices the black empty space on the character's sprites. Jared can see the purple sword show up behind Joof's eyeball, which looks weird. Jared is excited that he is getting towards the end of the game, especially with Peeb, Jerd, Ian and Joof. Jared tries to drink the water, but it doesn't do anything. Jared explains that the Crystal Tower in FInal Fantasy XIV is based on this game. Jared finds crystal armor, which isn't useful to him any more. The weak unpaid enemies are just being annoying rather than being a challenge. Ian is almost killed after being attacked from behind. The party walks through a door and finds five spooky dragons. The demon dragons are activated. The translation uses "Shit" in it. Sara is told that Peeb was in danger. It is revealed that she had a crush on Peeb all along. All of the party's friends are told that the party is in danger. Desh is dead. Just kidding! He was still alive after all. Everyone likes Peeb! Peeb is the favorite! Jared doesn't want the old men to help. Everyone is summoned to distract the dragons. Jared believes he is in the Cave of Darkness. This might be it. Fan art is shown at the end of the video. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos